


Little Pig, Little Pig

by weabooweedwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asthma, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Kidnapping, Mating Press, Size Kink, minor mentions of roadhog having killed a guy but nothing descriptive, since its an official tag and has plot relevance i guess put that in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weabooweedwitch/pseuds/weabooweedwitch
Summary: You had just wanted a late night snack. Just something sweet from the gas station near your home. How could you have known it would all go terribly, terribly wrong?





	Little Pig, Little Pig

Why was this happening?

You’d just wanted a snack, a little midnight treat. Was that really such an awful thing? Did it really make you deserve this?

Your assailant draws nearer, his massive bulk blocking the light from the mouth of alley as you scramble further and further off the beaten path into the darkness. Was this it? Was this how you would die?

 

–

It had been a warm night, a cool breeze bringing with it the occasional leaf or plastic bag. You were craving something sweet with nothing at home to fit the bill, and since you needed the fresh air you had decided to walk to the nearby conveniece store, just a few minutes walk away from home.

The store is definitely open, but there’s no one at the register as you step through the automated doors, which definitely strikes you as weird. Maybe the worker was in the bathroom? Why else would the store be left unattended?

Roadhog feels himself tense as the welcoming bell rang out, signaling the arrival of another person stepping into the gas station. Just what he needed; another witness to take care of. As if that nosey teen working the counter wasn’t enough. Was it too much to ask for him to be left alone to get some supplies in peace?

The large man shuffles to close the open door beside him, hiding the evidence as he moves to deal with his newest problem.

…But there’s a tickle in his dry throat, and what was supposed to be a simple growl to clear it turned into a coughing fit. Damn asthma! The Junker fumbles through his belongings for the device that will ease his pain.

…only for it to slip from his fingers, rolling away.

Mako’s vision is starting to darken, lungs desperately crying for air with each choke for oxygen. Where did it go? Where was his inhaler? Damn it, this was  _not_  how he was going to go out! Not after everything he’s-!

And then there’s a pair of hands touching his own, smaller, softer, and warm, pushing something into the Junker’s grasp. He would know that shape from touch alone, quickly snatching his inhaler, turning his back to whomever had appeared to suck on it greedily. He’d have to kill them in a moment; he didn’t need any witnesses to call the fuzz.

“Are you OK?”

A small voice, a soft voice, and slowly the lumbering giant turns to face his savior: you. You felt so small next to this mountain of a man, but your kind heart just couldn’t let you leave before knowing he was alright. “Can you breathe? If you need an ambulance, I can call-”

“No.” Roadhog is quick to interrupt, stuffing the inhaler back into his belongings. “’m fine.” He gives you another look over, a bit of a grin behind his mask; you’re pretty cute. “…Thanks.” The Junker adds gruffly.

There was a moment of awkward silence, you politely smiling to the eccentric stranger in the mask. Something about him seemed familiar, but it was probably just your imagination; you weren’t always the best with faces, and he didn’t really even have one that you could see. Sure, a gas mask in the middle of the night struck you as a little weird, but… to each their own, you guessed.

A small carton of ice cream caught your eye through the glass, and you take a moment to browse the selection, trying to decide which one sounded the best. You were completely unaware that the little tune you hum under your breath and the way you sort of sway as you stand there only makes you all thd more appealing to the man next to you.

“Sweets?”

You almost hadn’t expected the man to speak again, he was so quiet, your head turning to face him, quirking your lips slightly in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

The large man points a finger towards the ice cream in the freezer. “You like them?”

“ _Ohhhh._ ” You let out a small laugh, a little embarrassed you didn’t get it the first time. “Yeah, I guess it’s just one of those late-night cravings. I’m kind of a little piggy.” You giggle, embarrassed, completely missing the way your little nickname made him  _bristle_.

Too cute; you were being just  _too damn cute_.

Too cute for your own good, actually. Your eyes are elsewhere browsing the goods as the massive man reaches for you.

…But he quickly jerks back into a standing position as you glance back at him. Friendly as you were, you give a polite smile before going back to browsing. The Junker took a moment to start planning.

It seemed like only a few moments that Mako had taken his eyes off you, but it was enough time for him to make a critical mistake. You were already a few feet away, hand around the knob of the bathroom.

And you  _scream_. The single-occupancy size had left no where for Roadhog to hide the mangled body of the cashier, and all the blood makes you feel nauseous. You’re almost too terrified to look back at whom you had hoped was a harmless stranger. The man has turned to fully face you, quiet and face unreadable as he seemed to stare.

Roadhog had taken a single step forward and you  _ran_. You ran because you didn’t know what else to do, and where had it gotten you?

—

Construction barricades blocked your path, forcing you to dart inbetween buildings down an alley to your right. There’s a hearty laugh from behind you, the clinking of chains and heavy footfalls.

The criminal may be slower but he is definitely catching up. No matter how many corners you turn, he seems to right behind you every step of the way.

Despair clutches your heart as you look forward, your path to escape ending in a wall; a dead-end.

Panicking, you spin around, frightened as you’ve been cornered. Wanted posters old and new lined the alley walls boxing you in as the man that appeared on half of them stalked forward, your blood chilling to see a large hook in one hand as you finally recognise your attacker. “Please-!” You manage to choke out before the massive criminal gets any closer, fearing for your life, adrenaline pumping. “I won’t tell anyone! I never saw you, I swear!

“Don’t care about cops.” Roadhog replied with an amused tone. “They’re easy to kill.”

It was like you were instantly ready to vomit, such terror and disgust gripping your heart that you felt light-headed. Fear has you pressing yourself flat against the wall behind you as if it would somehow make the man farther away, the gesture apparently amusing as he lets out a bellowing laugh.

“Cute.”

There’s an awful screeching sound as the tip of that menacing hook is dragged across one of the brick walls, little sparks jutting here and there as the gas-masked man approached, chuckling under his breath.

You give a cry of fear as the hook suddenly jerks closer to you, flinching hard. Roadhog chuckles sadistically as the fearsome weapon grazed against your jaw, trailing down your neck. What cute little shivers you gave! He takes extreme pleasure in the way you watch, wide-eyed, as that sharp tool slowly tugs down through the hem of your shirt, tearing it in two, right down the middle.

Oh god, you realize. He isn’t just going to kill you. He’s going to do so much worse.

Mako’s palm smooths over your now exposed belly, the light touch making you involuntarily shudder. The Junker hums; your skin is so soft and squishy, not covered in scars and callouses like his. You’re like a cute little doll in his massive hands.

He  _loves_  it.

Your shorts and panties are roughly tugged down, a meaty finger suddenly plunging past your folds, probing curiously. His thumb rubs against your clit, drawing out a stifled whimper as your thighs tried to close to prevent the man from roughly fingering your pussy. You try and shove him away, but it’s like trying to push a car, the criminal heavy and unmoving.

“Go ahead.” Roadhog chuckles darkly. “Try me.”

Struggling means nothing to the Junker and only eggs him on as he caught both of your wrists with a single swipe, pinning them above your head with a single hand. You writhe as you try desperately to free yourself, your situation becoming more dire by the second, but his strength far surpasses your own as you’re left helpless. Mako laughs. Would you squirm like this when he speared you on his cock? He sure hoped so.

Unfortunately for you, your body is starting to warm to his touches, that thick invading finger and the teasing to your pearl getting you wet, a quivering need growing in your belly, much to your own chagrin. You tried to suppress the little whimpers that Roadhog was forcing out of you, much to his delight.

Good; he didn’t want you to give in so soon and ruin the fun.

Mako’s fingers are much thicker than yours, more experienced as the Junker shoves another finger into you, crooking and curling them in a way that made you squirm, your whole body practically lifted with each pump of his digits. Again you try to break your arms free, hoping that he’s distracted and lightened his grip, but no such luck, and your writhing only invites the man to stroke hard circles around your clit, over and over and  _over-_

Your orgasm is sudden, a small squirt of fluids splashing over Roadhog’s digits. Incredible shame washes over you as the giant raises his hand for you to watch your own bliss literally drip from his fingers.

“Turn around and bend over.”

The way your eyes widened as he let your arms go was so,  _so_  satisfying. He could practically taste your fear of him, a lump in your throat as you nervously shake your head, refusing, even as you feared for your life.

Roadhog could very easily spin you around with his own strength, but where was the fun in that? The man wanted to watch you  _submit_.

Something cold prods against your side and you stiffen; it’s the hook. The threat is all too obvious as it’s deftly turned in his large fingers, that fearful tip poking lightly at your soft tummy.

Shame coils tight inside you as you have no choice but to surrender. Tears roll down your cheeks as you slowly turn your back to the huge criminal, your palms flat against the brick wall as you stuck out your ass.

Massive hands grab your hips immediately, hungrily, taking a moment to knead the plump flesh, thumbs spreading the lips of your slick sex. All too suddenly he’s inside of you, and oh god is Roadhog  _thick_ , his girthy cock plugging you snugly as he sinks forward. “Tight…” The man grunts, member giving a hard twitch and dribbling precum inside your warm, wet pussy. Had it been too long for him, or did you just feel  _that_  good?

His pace isn’t rough, but it certainly doesn’t leave you any room for resistance, wet sounds hitting your ears with each hard thrust of his hips against your ass as your walls accepted his fat cock with a velveteen embrace. The man had gotten you nice and wet for him to fuck you, and against your best wishes, you  _moan._

Roadhog smirks from behind his mask. Blunt nails dig into your skin as the Junker pounds you faster, a hand tugging harshly at your hair, pushing your cheek against the stone so he could watch your face. He forces another orgasm from you, leaving you to cry out sweetly.

“Oh  _god!_ ”

You already came but that huge cock was still fucking you sloppy, your pussy quivering in endless stimulation with each wet slap of his thighs against yours. Mako loves the way you can no longer hold in your noises, throwing your head back and crying out in frustration and forced ecstasy. “That’s it,” He encourages, a gruff satisfaction in his tone.“  _squeal for me._ ”

Your previous orgasm had been your downfall and only increased your sensitivity, aside from making you nice and wet for the deep thrusts into your cunt. Roadhog grunts loudly with each pump, abruptly pulling out only to shove you to the ground. As the large man hauls you flat onto your back, your legs are pushed against you, kept spread wide as Mako moves to shift his weight, practically casting a shadow over you as,  _oh god-_

He’s pinned you in a mating press, brute strength pounding your pussy as his cockhead brushes against your cervix, a small bump in your tummy from his girth. You can’t move, or rather you have no possible hope, the masked man keeping you held down with his weight as steadily he becomes louder and thrusts more haphazard.

It was like he was thrusting straight into your core, practically folding you in half to fuck you that much harder, deeper,  _better_.

God, you were still trying to fight but it felt  _so fucking good_. A particular thrust makes you cry out, loudly, and Roadhog’s grip on your shoulders only tightens, your heart jumping into your throat as the criminal edged his face closer to yours so his next words are all too clear.

“I’ll  _breed you_ , little pig.”

“No! Wait, please!” You beg for him to stop fucking you so hard as his balls literally slapped against your ass with each thrust. Your head is spinning; it’s like you can’t breathe. He’s so  _big_ , pounding you so  _deep_ -

“Oh fuck-!!” Another orgasm, your pussy clenching down on his cock like a vice as you cried out. Your fluttering walls milk his swollen cock as Mako finally lets himself cum, not even stopping his thrusts to empty out every last drop, continuing to fuck you until warm spunk splashed against your thighs.

You whimper as a warmth spreads in your belly with each spurt, the Junker’s seed oozing out around his length to drip down your body. There was so much cum being pumped inside of you; if you weren’t pregnant after this, it’s a miracle.

Roadhog pulls you upright as he at last withdraws, making you endure the humiliation of feeling his cum drip out of your bred cunt and down your legs, puddling on the stone below. You know better than to fight when a single digit lazily toys with your folds, occasionally dipping in almost as if to massage the warm white seed back inside.

“Good piggy.” His voice is gravelly, deep,  _pleased_ , and for the first time since this mess began, you have a glimmer of hope. Could you go home now…? Was it… over?

No.

No, it was indeed not.

Roadhog hefts you into his arms with laughable ease, and he  _is_  laughing at your pathetic attempts to escape as he slings you over his shoulder, a hand firm on your back. You kicked and screamed and shrieked but Mako doesn’t even care; he’s triumphant as he makes his way back to his chopper with you in tow.

You were going to be such a cute little sow for him. He was in hog heaven.


End file.
